As a conventional vehicle antenna, a structure disclosed in Patent Literature 1 below is known. In this case, in a state where a conductive connection metal fitting is electrically and mechanically connected to a conductive coil functioning as an antenna element, the outer circumference of the coil is placed so as to be in contact with the inner surface of a first molding die, and resin molding is then performed in a state where the coil is exposed from the surface. Therefore, the pitch of the coil is fixed by a resin, and the coil is configured as an antenna element which resonates at a required frequency. Moreover, a cover shape of the outer circumference of the antenna element is resin-molded by using a second molding die. The connection metal fitting is connected to an antenna base. The vehicle antenna in Patent Literature 1 corresponds to a specific frequency band which is defined by the one antenna element, and is used for receiving, for example, FM/AM broadcasts.
Recently, a vehicle antenna is requested to comply with a frequency band for transmitting and receiving data of a mobile phone for a broadband such as the LTE (hereinafter, referred to as “TEL band”), in addition to a frequency band for receiving FM/AM broadcasts. Therefore, a composite antenna such as disclosed in Patent Literature 2 below is proposed. The composite antenna has a structure in which an AM/FM antenna element and another high frequency antenna element are combined with each other so as to produce less distortion. That is, a second antenna element for a second frequency band which is used as the TEL band is placed so as to be passed through the inside of a helical coil which serves as a first antenna element that operates in a first frequency band for reception of AM/FM broadcasts, whereby antenna composition is attained.